mi luna mi infierno
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: esta historia tiene lugar en el periodo de 1000 años que paso Luna encerrada en la Luna, pero en esta ocasión vamos a enfocarnos en lo que sintió y vivió la monarca de la noche durante su exilio (versión extendida a petición del publico, no es necesario leer mi primera versión para comprender esta)
1. los primeros años

Mi luna, mi infierno.

Capitulo 1 los primeros años.

"_peor que ser encarcelado es ser encarcelado y no saber la razón"_

Día 1

Desperté confundida en un lugar oscuro, la arena cubría mis cascos podía sentirla, pero cuando la vi me sobresalte al ver que esta arena era plateada, levante la vista rápidamente y note con más detalle mi alrededor… me quede en chock al ver en donde estaba, la arena plateada, el cielo estrellado, era la luna, pero lo que confirmó mi teoría fue ver a lo lejos el planeta al que llamaba mi hogar.

-¡no, no puede ser!, ¿porque estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Por alguna razón no recordaba, no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pensé y pensé tratando de recordar, pero lo único que logre fue obtener una jaqueca.

Cansada y confundida decidí levantarme y caminar, algo que no cambio mucho mi situación, todo parecía ser exactamente igual, todo estaba desierto, seguí caminando un rato hasta que me canse y me senté, una vez más trate de recordar, pero solo vinieron a mi cabeza unas imágenes, en las que veía a Celestia, mi hermana volando frente a mi como si estuviera huyendo de mí.

Después de ver esa confusa imagen me acosté y pensé por un largo rato, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a mi hermana, sin percatarme siquiera me quede profundamente dormida.

Día 2

Al despertar me ilusione creí que todo había sido un mal sueño hasta la diosa de la noche podía llegar a tener pesadillas, la única diferencia es que normalmente dormía durante el día, sin embargo la ilusión se quedó siendo eso una ilusión, una ilusión que se rompió cuando vi que aún estaba en el mismo lugar.

Al percatarme de esto me desanime y un profundo miedo me invadió, temía que de verdad estuviera exiliada por una razón que por más que lo intentase no lograba recordar, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Por un largo rato me quede sentada en el lugar donde dormí pues mis pensamientos que buscaban desesperadamente una respuesta a mi exilio no me permitían hacer nada más, parecía una estatua en el centro de un desierto de plata.

Después de pensar, decidí moverme, caminar un poco, pero todo era igual no había diferencia fuera a donde fuera solo había cráteres y dunas de arena plateada, sin embargo yo seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo.

Eventualmente comenzaban a dolerme los cascos por caminar sin rumbo y sin descansó, pero no hice caso al dolor hasta que por fin no pude caminar más, en ese y solo en ese momento me senté, acto seguido eche una mirada rápida a mi alrededor, no había mucho solo lo que eh nombrado anteriormente, arena rocas y cráteres.

Seguí observando hasta que encontré una roca de gran tamaño que estaba posicionada de tal manera que debajo de la misma se formaba una cueva, a pesar de mi cansancio me levante y camine hasta la cueva, no era muy grande básicamente solo era un pequeño techo donde podía ocultarme, una vez en la cueva me tire de lleno en la arena y me quede acostada un buen rato.

Una vez más comencé a pensar y meditar mi situación, intente recordar pero no conseguí nada solo imágenes borrosas, nada en lo que realidad me pudiera basar para sacar la razón de mi exilio o a alguna de las otras preguntas que tenia.

Cuando no encontré razón para haber sido exiliada, fue cuando se me ocurrió tal vez había pasado algo que me hubiera echo terminar aquí y si ese era el caso Celestia vendría por mí solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-si, eso debe ser, cuando Celestia note que no estoy vendrá a buscarme… ¿verdad?- me dije a mi misma desanimándome al final de la frase pero dándome una esperanza.

Esta esperanza me mantuvo satisfecha por un tiempo, lo que hice en ese tiempo fue buscar una roca y con esta llevar el calendario ya fuera en el piso, en el techo de la cueva o en las paredes de la misma.

Así fueron pasando los días y las líneas fueron multiplicándose en la pared, el tiempo parecía ser una eternidad, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba un calendario más, línea tras línea, raspón tras raspón, mi pared antes lisa iba perdiendo se poco a poco con cada línea que dibujaba en la misma.

Con el paso de cada día la esperanza se fue debilitando hasta que a los dos años desapareció dejándome en un lecho de dolor y sufrimiento, una vez mas no tenía idea de que podía hacer, o de porque estaba ahí, la esperanza de que vinieran por mí se evaporo como agua en un desierto, desapareció como una estrella en la luz matinal.

Sin más que hacer, los días siguieron pasando lentamente, cada hora parecía una eternidad, de algo puedo estar segura ese año en el que no tuve ninguna esperanza ni respuesta, fue uno de los años más largos que eh vivido.

Al tercer año empecé a dar caminatas alrededor de la cueva que usaba como refugio buscando algo, sabía que no encontraría nada pero aun así lo hacía, por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Un día mientras meditaba debajo de la cueva me puse a pensar, tal vez había echo algo que había obligado a celestia a enviarme, en ese caso el exilo tal vez tendría un fin, tal vez unos veinte años o menos no creía haber hecho algo demasiado malo.

Con este pensamiento deje el tiempo pasar tratando de entretenerme con algo pero era igual, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, cada día era una eternidad.

Año 99:

Una vez más mi esperanza había sido inútil paso un mayor tiempo del que creí y no pasó nada no termino el exilio, el final no llego y ahora me inundaba más que nunca la pregunta, ¿que era lo que yo había hecho?, con la llegada de este pensamiento, me dispuse a intentar recuperar mis recuerdos, pero no lograba obtener nada solo jaquecas.

Un día del puro enojo lance una piedra y me llego una idea llego a mi mente, algo en lo que podía entretenerme, ¿porque no hacer formas en la arena? Al fin y acabo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Acto seguido busque más rocas y comencé a acomodarlas, a darles una forma que yo ignoraba hasta que me aleje y vi la letra N perfectamente formada en el piso, esa N disparo en mi mente varias imágenes borrosas cosa que pico mi curiosidad.

Creo que había encontrado la manera de Recordar al fin se me presentaba una oportunidad de saber que había pasado, así que me dispuse a buscar más rocas para completar el recuerdo, al encontrarlas comencé a acomodarlas como lo hice con la N, dejándome llevar.

Era como dibujar a impulso no sabía que era lo que formaba pero algo me decía que debían ir en ese orden, no sé qué fuerza era lo que me hacía acomodar cada roca en ese orden pero ese algo era lo que me devolviera mis recuerdos y respondería muchas de mis preguntas que merecían tener respuesta, cada una de mis preguntas serian respondidas, estaba segura de esto.

Una sensación de emoción y nerviosismo llego a mí no sabía que vería al alejarme y voltear a ver lo que había construido en el suelo con esas piedras, lo que si sabía era que me respondería muchas de mis preguntas, mejor dicho era lo único que sabía.

Lo que no había considerado era si las respuestas iban a ser de mi agrado, o solo iban a desatar más preguntas, una vez considere completa la figura, me comencé a alejar y una vez estando a la distancia de antes, me gire y vi la palabra Night.

* * *

**yo les prometí a ustedes que vería como alargar esta historia y aquí la tienen una versión que espero hacerla mas completa, sin embargo quiero ver apoyo del publico por que esto lo estoy haciendo por ustedes, me gustaría ver y saber si les gusta y que opinan, recuerden esto lo hago a petición de ustedes, también quiero disculparme si tarde pero tuve unos cuantos problemas últimamente, con esto dicho espero que les guste, brohoof y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. flash back

Capítulo 2 flash back

"_El que busca la verdad el mayor riesgo que corre es encontrarla"_

Al leer la palabra Night comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y como un rayo llego el recuerdo.

Podía verme a mí como una potrilla, me encontraba al borde de un abismo, desde ahí alcanzaba a ver el mar y a lo lejos en el horizonte el anochecer, mi hermana estaba ocultando el sol, esto hasta que se acercó a mi lado, yo al escuchar sus cascos gire mi cabeza y la vi parada a junto a mi.

Lo primero que vi de ella fue su rostro sereno y su crin la cual era movida por el viento, de su rostro mi visa se paseó hasta su costado donde relucía la curie marck que recién acababa de conseguir.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Celestia notando que yo miraba su cutie marck.

Al escuchar la pregunta cruce mi mirada con la suya y le respondí:

-no, bueno si… lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que tú ya tengas tu cutie marck y yo aún no.

-no te preocupes Luna sé que la obtendrás en menos de lo que imaginas- agrego Celestia sonriéndome.

Dicho esto yo me acerque al horizonte y entonces lo intente, intente levantar el astro que me correspondía, fue difícil pero lentamente este fue saliendo por el horizonte hasta mostrar toda su belleza y remplazar al sol de mi hermana.

Ella empezó a aplaudir y yo me sorprendí al ver lo que acababa de lograr no podía creerlo logre levantar la luna, después de intento tras intento, finalmente lo había logrado, la felicidad que sentí fue enorme, pero nada comparado con la que sentí cuando Celesta señalo mi costado.

Ahí estaba mi cutie marck resplandeciendo por primera vez bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena, en ese momento me invadió una sensación indescriptible de felicidad al fin había conseguido lo que deseaba.

Pero después todo se tornó negro y al aclararse me encontraba de nuevo en la luna, había logrado lo que quería, había recordado, pero ese recuerdo era demasiado atrás necesitaba uno que en verdad me dijera que fue lo que paso.

Estaba a punto de iniciar mi búsqueda por más rocas cuando pensé, ¿por qué habré tenido ese recuerdo? ¿Será que desde aquel día empezó lo que desataría mi condena?

Era posible, pero no podía dar nada por hecho hasta tener una versión completa de lo que paso, lo que yo necesitaba era una respuesta no más enigmas, después de pensar en esto comencé a buscar rocas con las que pudiera seguir formando la frase o palabra que tenía en mi subconsciente.

No podían ser rocas demasiado pequeñas pero tampoco demasiado grandes tenían que ser de una medida constante para que la palabra no se deformara yo creía que si esto pasaba el recuerdo no llegaría, en realidad no estaba segura de esto último pero prefería no probar suerte.

Une vez tuve las rocas necesarias volví a la zona donde estaba formando la palabra y seguí la labor, roca tras roca iba formando lo que quiera que estuviera en mi subconsciente como si fuera una foto invisible para mis ojos pero no para mi mente.

Poco a poco iba recreando esta imagen con las rocas y cuando creí que era suficiente volví a alejarme y le eche un vistazo a la palabra que se había formado solo que ahora le leí en voz alta.

-Nightmare-al leer esta palabra mi memoria se volvió a disparar recreando el recuerdo en segundo plano.

Me veía a mí misma una vez más, pero ahora era mayor me encontraba en el balcón de nuestro castillo, me encontraba observando el enorme bosque que nos rodeaba una que otra choza y la luna que adornaba el oscuro cielo de la noche junto al titilar de mis estrellas que con tanto cariño alzaba cada noche, pero algo no estaba bien nadie parecía disfrutar ese cielo estrellado, o la calma de la noche.

Mirara a donde mirara, lo único que había era oscuridad, soledad y silencio, yo parecía ser la única que disfrutaba de la noche, nadie más parecía apreciar el regalo que yo traía con cariño cada noche.

Pero creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien finalmente viera el cielo nocturno y dijera, que hermosa noche, creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que los ponis se dejaran abrazar por el silencioso velo nocturno.

Pero al amanecer los ponis comenzaron a salir y los potrillos a jugar y a mis oídos llegaban las palabras "que hermoso día" esto me desanimo, mi hermana podía tener todos esos elogios sobre su preciada luz y yo no tenía nada, solo silencio y soledad.

Mi hermana al notar que mis ánimos estaban por los suelos esa mañana se acercó a mí y pregunto:

-¿Qué tienes hermana?

-nada, no tengo nada-respondí rápidamente.

-hermana no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos de mí, se bien cuando te pasa algo porque te conozco- alego celestia.

-es que todos parecen adorar tu sol tu día, tu luz pero apenas anochece todos regresan a sus hogares y nadie se molesta siquiera en ver una sola vez mi cielo estrellado, le temen a mis sombras a mi oscuridad y no ven lo bueno que les traigo con esta- explique.

-Luna solo dales tiempo ya verás que un día tu noche será tan querida como mi día.- respondió Celestia.

-¿me lo puedes prometer?

-te lo juro hermanita, un día veras como tu luna será igual de apreciada que el sol.

Esta promesa nunca se cumplió por más que espere no veía llegar el día en que alguien saliera a apreciar el cielo nocturno, o a escuchar el titilar de las estrellas o simplemente a caminar por la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche.

Nunca llego el día en que alguien dijera que hermosa noche nos acuna, que hermosa luna nos vigila incesante desde el cielo, nunca escuche esas palabras.

Al salir del trance mire a mi alrededor, otra vez me rodeaba la plateada arena de la luna, sabía que aún faltaba algo para tener todo el recuerdo, pero algo me decía que la fracción que faltaba no iba a ser nada agradable, así que decidí esperar un tiempo y meditar el asunto.

Hasta ahora había visto como obtuve mi cutie marck y el resultado de los años siguientes, toda la atención había sido para mi hermana, con estas dos claves ya empezaba a ver una lógica pero aún me faltaba la pieza final para resolver el rompecabezas, sin embargo no me sentía lista para recibir esta última pieza.

Deje pasar unos cuantos días tal vez un par de semanas y pasado este tiempo me puse a recolectar piedras algo insegura, pero era necesario si quería una respuesta al enigma de mi encierro, una vez tenia las piedras que creía necesarias solté un suspiro y dije:

-terminemos con esto de una vez.

Dicho esto camine hasta la palabra nightmare y comencé a acomodar las piedras lentamente pues como ya lo eh aclarado, me sentía nerviosa y en parte asustada por lo que quiera que fuera a venir, el consuelo es que finalmente tendrían respuestas todas mis preguntas ¿pero qué pasaría si la respuesta no me agradaba? Si tenía la verdad frente a mí y era incapaz de aceptarla, hasta este momento no había tenido en cuenta ese punto.

Sin embargo esto no me detuvo seguí acomodando las rocas lentamente hasta que termina la palabra que estaba reprimida en mi subconsciente, ahora solo tocaba leerla e implorar que no fuera tan malo como yo creía.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente me di media vuelta y leí la palabra Nightmare Moon, fue cuando me di cuenta que no era una palabra era un nombre, como las últimas dos veces al leer la palabra completa el recuerdo apareció como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir.

Me encontraba en mi alcoba del castillo que compartíamos celestia y yo, pero una vez más me atormentaba el hecho de que nadie apreciaba mi noche, la promesa de mi hermana se había quedado en eso una simple promesa que jamás se iba a cumplir, en medio de mi tristeza y melancolía, levante mi vista y la pasee por mi alcoba.

Las cortinas azules con mi cutie marck en ella, los estandartes con el símbolo de la noche, la alfombra azul, los confortables cojines que fungían como una cama y el espejo rectangular, estos eran los únicos objetos en el reino que veía con la simbología nocturna en ellos de ahí en fuera todos los lugares portaban el estandarte solar, para los ponis la gobernante era mi hermana, a nadie le importaba lo que yo opinara.

-ya llegara el día Luna recuerda lo que dijo Celestia- me decía a mí misma para tratar de animarme.

-¿y de verdad crees eso?-pregunto una misteriosa voz que llamo mi atención.

Lentamente me di media vuelta hasta quedar mirando al espejo, en el cual una sombra relucía en lugar de mi reflejo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte.

-Luna bien deberías saber quién soy pues siempre eh estado contigo acompañándote en tu sufrimiento-respondió esta sombra.

\- no sé quién eres- alegue.

-claro que lo sabes porque yo soy parte de ti, soy todo ese resentimiento reprimido, soy el resultado de las mentiras de tu hermana, soy tu odio encarnado, tu ira reprimida, soy Nightmare Moon- respondió la sombra mientras sus rasgos se comenzaban a hacer visibles, hasta dejar de ser una simple sombra.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte.

-lo que tú quieres, que nos amen, que nuestra noche sea apreciada y nuestra oscuridad comprendida, que el poder de decidir el camino que tomara el reino no lo tenga solo celestia, quiero lo que tu tanto deseas, la atención que se llevó Celestia dejándonos a nosotras de lado-explico Nightmare Moon.

Después de escuchar esto me quede pensando en lo que me acababa de decirme, en parte tenía razón, Celestia se había llevado toda la gloria todo el amor, el cariño y el poder, pero yo no había obtenido nada, nadie jamás me había agradecido por traer mi noche o siquiera apreciado la misma, así que después de meditarlo y analizar sus palabras le respondí:

-está bien, te escucho.

Nightmare Moon mostro una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar, desde ese día estuvo recalcándome todo lo que yo pude haber tenido y nunca pude tener porque toda la atención se centraba en celestia, me recalco una y otra vez que nuestra oscuridad no era apreciada por que existía su luz .

Un año entero Nightmare Moon estuvo ahí, haciéndome ver las mentiras de la luz y del "justo" gobierno de mi hermana, llego un punto en el que me convenció de una cosa, mientras existiera la luz la oscuridad nunca seria apreciada, para que finalmente nos notaran teníamos que borrar de la existencia su preciada luz.

Finalmente logró convencerme de hacerle frente a Celestia, así que un día justamente después de bajar la luna mientras ella subía el sol fui hasta sus aposentos y entre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mi brusca entrada llamo la atención de Celestia quien cruzo su mirada con la mía, de inmediato noto la ira que irradiaban mis ojos.

-¡¿luna que está pasando?!-pregunto Celestia sorprendida.

-¡me has mentido, todos estos años me has mentido!- respondí furiosa.

-¿de que estas hablando?-cuestionó Celestia.

-¡tú me dijiste que un día alguien apreciaría mi noche, pero como van a ver la belleza de mi oscuridad cuándo tienen tu luz para bañarse en ella y divertirse bajo el resplandor del sol y de tu gloria!-explique.

-Luna solo ten paciencia llegara el di…-dijo Celestia siendo interrumpida por mí.

-¡NO NUNCA LLEGARA MIENTRAS EXISTA TU LUZ Y TU SOL, FUI UNA ESTUPIDA EL PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN ME AMARIA ESTANDO TU!-alegue.

-¡¿Luna que te está pasando?! ¡¿Acaso no vez que yo te amo?! Eres mi única familia- agrego Celestia intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

-veo perfectamente Celestia, ahora veo cada una de tus mentiras, cada uno de tus engaños, ahora veo las mentiras y la crueldad de la luz-explique.

-¿la crueldad de la luz? Luna tu misma viste lo que es capaz de hacer la magia negra, no recuerdas todo lo que hiso el rey sombra, la luz no es cruel- respondió Celestia

-ya veo, tu también crees que mi oscuridad es cruel y siniestra, cuando todas las criaturas que viven en ella corren a esconderse de los rayos ultravioletas que despide tu astro, no hay ningún ser al cual lo dañe la simple oscuridad, en cambio sí hay seres dañados por la luz- alegue.

-Luna, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto celestia.

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos fueron remplazados con los de Nightmare Moon y le dirigí una cruel mirada a Celestia, mi hermana el ver los ojos de Nightmare Moon retrocedió y dijo:

-tú no eres mi Luna, tú no eres mi hermanita.

-es hora de ponerle fin a la tiranía del sol, Celestia- aclare con un tono firo.

-Luna, no planeo luchar contra ti, por favor vuelve en ti- respondió Celestia acercándose lentamente, pero al hacer esto yo reaccione de manera agresiva y con un impulso mágico la lance contra la ventana de su alcoba.

Acto seguido, salí de sus aposentos y corrí hasta el salón principal del castillo sabía que celestia volvería a entrar al castillo por ahí y no me equivoque, cuando llegue al salón, Celestia ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡no des ni un paso más!- ordene.

Celestia se detuvo en seco y yo seguí caminando por la parte frontal de mi trono mientras decía:

-¡de verdad creíste que me quedaría sentada mientras todos ellos se regodeaban bajo tu preciada luz!

En toso ese transcurso Celestia no dijo ni una palabra solo se limitó a observarme, mientras yo me posicionaba en el pequeño balcón que se encontraba entre ambos tornos.

-¡solo puede reinar una princesa en Equestria y esa princesa seré yo!- agregue golpeando el balcón con mis cascos y liberando una fuerte cantidad de magia que hiso que la pared a mis espaldas se despedazará, acto seguido me eleve y comencé a levantar la luna hasta tapar el sol con la misma formando así un eclipse y dejando al mundo en tinieblas.

Justo después de esto la magia negra comenzó a rodearme, los únicos recuerdos que tengo después de eso, son imágenes de Celestia enfrentándome y por último el imponente rayo elemental que despiden los elementos de la harmonía dirigido en mi contra.


	3. el monstruo en mi interior

Capítulo 3 el monstruo en mi interior.

"_como luchar contra un enemigo que puedes ser tú mismo"_

Desperté en el lecho lunar como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, parece que esta vez el recuerdo había sido tan fuerte que me había dejado inconsciente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sinceramente no me importaba.

Lo que de verdad importaba era lo que acababa de ver, esa presencia oscura llamada Nightmare Moon, presencia que me había lavado el cerebro y me había puesto contra mi hermana, sin embargo esta respuesta a mis antiguas preguntas no me gusto para nada por qué significaba que la razón de mi encierro era muy grave y por ende iba a estar más tiempo del que yo creía.

Este pensamiento automáticamente me hizo caer en un estado de depresión, me sentía desconsolada y desolada al saber que Celestia no iba a venir y que mi encierro iba a ser probablemente mucho más largo de lo que imagine era algo que a pesar de tenerlo frente a mí no lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar.

Dos de mis miedos se habían vuelto verdad, había echo algo terrible que merecía castigo y ahora lo sabía uno de mis miedos era que hubiera una verdadera razón y que esta fuera grave y el otro era no poder aceptar esta cruel realidad que me veía obligada a aceptar.

Los siguientes días los pase pensando en esto, día a día lo hacia esta idea simplemente no me dejaba tranquila ni me abandonaban, en cada sueño, en cada sombra, en cada pensamiento siempre está ahí, era como tratar de borrar de mi mente un recuerdo que hace unos días yo había intentado recuperar, pero ahora lo quería lejos de mi mente.

Casi un año pase reprimiendo los recuerdos, esta actividad ocupaba mi cabeza casi en su totalidad pues el interminable silencio que me rodeaba en mi prisión no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo, necesitaba algo con lo que pudiera distraerme y en mi exilio no había ese algo, solo silencio y la compañía de mi propia sombra que muy pocas veces se veía, cada día que paso fue un infierno, cada día era exactamente igual al anterior.

Pasaron casi tres años y ya casi no pensaba en ello, pero no por que lo haya aceptado, más bien era porque me había rendido en intentar olvidarlo, desde que empecé a conformarme me la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo acostada de costado justo como estoy ahora mirando un punto fijo, a veces trataba de dormir pero esto se me dificultaba pues no sentía el mas mínimo sueño había veces que pasaba semanas enteras en vela, como ya eh dicho muchas veces permanecía viendo un solo punto, pero esta vez baje un poco mi vista y vi mis cascos, las zapatillas que los cubrían se habían estropeado después de tanto tiempo, y mi pelaje también estaba maltratándose.

Al ver esto me acomode en posición de esfinge y con mi magia me quite las zapatillas, dejando mis cascos delanteros desnudos, acto seguido me levante y retire las zapatillas que cubrían mis cascos traseros, luego simplemente deje caer las cuatro zapatillas en la fría arena lunar.

Estaba a punto de volverme a acostar cuando una voz resonó en mi cabeza una voz que me decía:

-luna ha pasado un tiempo no crees- de inmediato la reconocí era Nightmare Moon.

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo mi lomo y sentí que me paralizaba, ¡¿porque tenía que aparecer ella justo cuando había logrado ignorar el recuerdo?!, era un cruel juego del destino o una jugada cruel de Nightmare, en mi desesperación grite:

-¡NO TE QUIERO EN MI CABEZA TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE ESTO!

-oh luna después de tanto tiempo así es como me recibes- respondió Nightmare.

-¡por mi pudiste jamás volver!-alegue

-después de que los elementos de la harmonía me dejaran fuera de combate encerrada dentro de tu mente por un tiempo, vuelvo y me dices que no me extrañabas a mi con quien hablaste tantas tardes- dijo Nightmare.

-tú me engañaste me usaste como una marioneta y me pusiste en contra de mi hermana y ahora por tu culpa estoy atrapada en mi propio astro- agregue

-yo te puse en su contra, ¿segura? Dime que acaso ya olvidaste las noches en las que esperabas ver a los ponis alegres observando el cielo que les otorgábamos cada noche, acaso ya olvidaste, las sonrisas y el cariño que le dieron a Celestia y la cruel manera en la que nos ignoraron a nosotras y a nuestro bello velo nocturno.

-no hables- pedí.

-qué hay de todos esos años que fuimos ignoradas y todos estos que seguimos siéndolo de verdad crees que a alguien le importa que ya no estés, no les importaba cuando estabas sinceramente crees que les importara ahora-siguió hablando Nightmare sin escuchar mis palabras

-Cállate ya- suplique intentando ignorar la voz de Nightmare pero esta siguió:

-que no te das cuenta la Luna sigue en movimiento aun sin tu presencia eso no te es sospechoso, acaso no te das cuenta que aun sin ti no fue alterado el ciclo día y noche, piénsalo ¿si tu controlabas la Luna ahora que no estas quien lo hace?-explico Nightmare mientras se materializaba en forma de una sombra a espaldas de Luna.

yo sin poder soportar más la voz que se empeñaba en torturarme me gire rápidamente y lance un proyectil elemental mientras gritaba:

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

El proyectil elemental a travesó la figura sombría de Nightmare Moon sin causarle un rasguño y fue a dar contra una duna de arena

-¡no digas una palabra más!-ordene iluminando mi cuerno lista para atacar y viendo fijamente la sombra de Nightmare quien solo me veía con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

-vamos Luna piensa un poco, sin ti no se debería mover la Luna puesto que solo tu deberías poder controlarla ¿correcto?- agrego Nightmare Moon.

Yo solo hice un ademan afirmativo sin quitarle la vista de encima pero con ciertas dudas en mí.

-si tu estas aquí la luna no se debería mover, pero lo hace ahora piensa ¿quien más tiene tal poder como para poder controlar tu astro y todas las estrellas?-cuestiono Nightmare Moon.

Esto último era un golpe fuerte pues era verdad nadie más tenia tanto poder como para desempeñar mi labor, desvié mi vista de Nightmare y mire al suelo pensativa, si esas palabras eran verdad, Celestia ahora tenía un control absoluto sobre ambos astros, ¿entonces para que estuve yo ahí tanto tiempo? ¿acaso siempre fui algo de lo que Celestia podía prescindir.

-al final Luna éramos prescindibles, piezas en un tablero de ajedrez de las cuales Celestia podía hacer uso, pero en nuestro caso solo estábamos ahí para adornar el fondo del escenario, mira a nuestro alrededor, apenas Celestia tuvo oportunidad se deshizo de nosotras… o ¿acaso crees que no pudo haberte librado de mi con los elementos?-cuestiono Nightmare.

Esta última pregunta hizo que volviera mi vista a Nightmare Moon, también pensé en lanzarle otro proyectil elemental pero no saque fuerza para hacerlo, solo pude preguntar:

-¿a qué te refieres?

-yo soy una presencia maligna que vive en tu interior, si Celestia hubiera querido podría haberme eliminado con los elementos de la armonía pero en lugar de eso lo que hizo fue exiliarte a la Luna por vete a saber cuánto tiempo, ella te saco de su camino, se deshizo de ti-explico Nightmare Moon.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras sentí que el alma se me iba mis latidos se aceleraron y mis patas comenzaron a temblar, era verdad Celestia pudo haberme evitado este sufrimiento pero en su lugar me exilio, mi cuerno dejo de Brillar y finalmente me deje caer derrotada en el suelo, Nightmare Moon se acercó a mí de frente y me observo tirada y capturada en mi infierno mental.

-le verdad es cruel Luna y en este caso te, muestra que quien creías que te amo nunca lo hizo, lo único que quería era el control y para eso necesitaba dejarte fuera, pero no creas que estas sola me tienes a mí y de mi jamás podres librarte-dijo por ultimo Nightmare Moon soltando una cruel risa burlona antes de desvanecerse lentamente dejándome sola en mi miseria.

Yo ya no pude contenerme más y me solté a llorar, ¿Por qué Celestia me haría esto, porque me exiliaría en vez de salvarme y porque me robaría el control de mi astro? Acaso era verdad lo que me había dicho Nightmare Moon que Celestia desde siempre había querido todo el poder para ella.

Que simple y llanamente me había utilizado y apenas pudo se deshizo de mí, no estaba segura de nada de esto pero las pruebas que tenía no me hacían pensar mejor, de lo único que podía estar segura ahora era que tenía una bestia en mi interior y debía soportar el resto de mi condena con esta presencia a mi lado, con el monstruo dentro de mí.

* * *

**después de un timpo aquí les dejo el capitulo de este remake de mi oneshot, espero ver sus comentarios y discúlpenme si tardo mas de lo usual en actualizar, lo que pasa es que este fic es algo difícil de llevar ya que tengo que ver que no se vuelva repetitivo para todos los que lo siguen y si llega a pasar por favor avísenme.**


	4. caida en la locura

Capitulo 4 caída en la locura.

"_en la soledad total lo último que se pierde es la cordura"_

Había pasado tanto tiempo ya que había perdido la cuenta y sinceramente ya no me importaba, porque algo en lo profundo de mi ser me decía que jamás iba a salir de mi prisión que mi destino era quedarme en ella por toda la eternidad y para un ser eterno como yo, eso significaría que no habría un final para la condena.

Mi pelaje estaba maltratado, mi corona se había ido maltratando al igual que mi collar, las zapatillas las había perdido en algún lugar de las inmensas dunas y cráteres lunares me sentía desnutrida pues desde mi encierro no había comido absolutamente nada, ni bebido una sola gota de agua.

Me sentía cansada, débil, acabada, apenas tenía fuerza para caminar distancias pequeñas, si se me ocurría correr tarde o temprano me tropezaba y eso ya me había costado un par de golpes, así que la mayoría del tiempo me limitaba a revolver la arena, o contar las estrellas para entretenerme, un día o noche… ya no puedo estar segura, en todo caso ese día encontré, una roca muy parecida a una vara y con ella dibuje en la arena una carita.

Me senté frente a la misma y la observe con una sonrisa después de un momento le dije:

-hola.

Por alguna razón yo esperaba una respuesta de mi propio dibujo, así de desesperada estaba por poder hablar con alguien que no me hiciera daño con cada palabra que sale de su boca como era el caso de Nightmare Moon, cuando la cara en la arena no respondió, yo seguí hablando:

-hoy tenemos un gran día no crees? Sabes nosotras hemos vivido aquí por mucho tiempo y tenemos que contarte un secreto.

Si alguien me hubiera visto en ese momento charlando con el piso, hubieran pensado de inmediato que estaba loca y lo peor hubiera sido que iban a tener la razón, mi cordura se estaba yendo por el caño de igual manera que mi esperanza, me acerque aún más a mi dibujo y dije finalmente:

-el secreto es, que aquí siempre es de noche

Esta última línea la hice con una sonrisa esperando que el dibujo se riera, pero no pasó nada, el silencio reino por unos instantes y con forme el tiempo pasaba mi sonrisa fue borrándose hasta que fue remplazada totalmente por una expresión de confusión y acto seguido esa misma expresión de confusión se fue transformando en una de enfado.

-¡acaso tú también nos vas a ignorar como lo hicieron todos ellos, eres igual a todos los demás, pues sabes que vete, corre a los pies de Celestia al fin y al cabo todos parecen quererla, pero yo no le importo a nadie!-dije enfadada y queriendo llorar a la vez.

Dicho esto pasee mi vista hasta ver el planeta, acto seguido me senté y me quede viéndolo por un buen rato, esa imagen que no podía evitar ver al menos una vez al día, me torturaba pues por más que intentaba me costaba recordar cómo eran los pastizales, los mares, los prados, los bosques, las flores, las cosas bellas que había en él y de las cuales yo había sido privada, mi hermana me había quitado todo lo que tenía.

Mi mundo ahora era negro y gris, no había nada más, ninguna belleza que mereciera ser admirada, solo las eternas dunas de plata y los profundos cráteres sin fondo y en medio de todo este infierno plateado, estaba yo, destinada a vagar por siempre en el mismo.

Yo sufría eternamente mientras Celestia recibía amor y consuelos de todos ellos, todos los que me dieron la espalda, pero ahora no solo me daban la espalda seguramente me habían olvidado también, mi nombre se ha de pronunciar y ni uno ha de reconocerlo.

Ese era mi cruel destino ser olvidada por todos y quedarme en un umbral de dolor que jamás acabara.

-jamás recibiremos amor verdad, nunca nadie me amara- dije sintiéndome patica.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, imponente a mi alrededor, pero dejándome atrás yo para todos ellos ya era cosa del pasado, sin embargo por más atrás que me quedara yo el tiempo seguía avanzando, una hora más, un día mas, una semana, un mes, un año más.

Cada día era igual al anterior, mi rutina era simple y llanamente nada, no tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar, solo un cruel silencio que se alargaba día a día y una cruel voz interior que lo único que hacía era decirme los puntos negativos, de todo lo que pasaba ni uno de sus puntos era bueno, cada cosa que decía era simplemente para destruirme.

Cada año que pasaba, era un infierno y como uno bien sabe cuándo sufres el tiempo transcurre más lento para uno, uno de miles de días iguales, iba caminando con mis pocas fuerzas cuando una vez más se hiso presente Nightmare Moon.

-Luna, sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto Nightmare

-no y sinceramente no me interesa-respondí

-han pasado aproximadamente 670 años, ¿sabes que ha pasado en todo ese tiempo?- cuestiono Nightmare.

-no, no lose- respondí.

-cada año Luna, celebran el día en que Celestia te envió a este sitio, cada año se mofan de nosotras y sonríen el día de nuestra condena.-explico Nightmare.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?- pregunte

-el poder que tu no usas yo lo uso, para alcanzar a ver más lejos de lo que tu jamás lograras ver- respondió Nightmare.

-¿y porque me cuentas todo lo que no necesito saber? Lo único que haces es agrandar mis penas- cuestione.

-eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que tu voluntad se quiebre para que yo pueda tomar el control de tu cuerpo, cuando eso pase tu dejaras de existir y solo que daré yo Luna morirá, y Nightmare Moon nacerá con su máximo esplendor, en ese momento escapare de aquí y será la perdición para Celestia, yo seré la única gobernante de Equestria y me amaran quieran o no- explico Nightmare Moon soltando una risa aterradora al final de la frase.

Sus palabras me dejaron la sangre fría, en verdad podría matarme ella desde adentro y tomar el control sobre mí, era eso posible acaso, que perdiera total control de mi cuerpo y mi conciencia fuera remplazada por la suya, este echo me lleno de terror.

Me quede parada en seco y le dije:

-eso no pasara, nunca tendrás el control sobre mí.

-intenta detenerme- Respondió Nightmare.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a correr hasta quedar frente a un cráter suficientemente profundo para matar a cualquiera que callera en él.

-si yo muero tu morirás conmigo-dije antes de lanzarme.

En ese momento la verdad no me importaba morir pues cuantas posibilidades había de que alguna vez fuera libre, no las había al menos no ha mis ojos, si la caída me mataba básicamente me habría librado de mi tortura, si moría se acabaría todo y me habría llevado a Nightmare Moon conmigo.

Pero al caer me lleve una cruel sorpresa, escuche mis huesos partirse, sentí la sangre, pero hubo un detalle que no se presentó, la muerte, en la caída había perdido mi corona la cual cayo a unos metros enfrente de mí, en ella pude ver mi reflejo, mi pelaje desgastado y ahora mis sangrantes heridas, algún detalle se me había pasado pero que podía hacer yo si me acababa de quebrar varios huesos, no podía moverme, el error estaba hecho, aunque no sabía exactamente porque no morí.

-hay Luna, cómo pudiste olvidar que eres inmortal- dijo Nightmare Moon burlándose.

Era cierto, yo era un ser inmortal por ende no me podía suicidar, estaba condenada a ver el tiempo pasar a mi alrededor, tenía que ver y sentir como Nightmare Moon iba matando mi alma lentamente hasta tener control total de mí, lo que más me atormentaba era la posibilidad de quedar atrapada dentro de mi mente y ver todo lo que hace Nightmare Moon con mi cuerpo, o el simple hecho de quedar atrapada en oscuridad eterna, al final cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a mi alma si la devora Nightmare Moon me atormentaba.

-perdiste Luna, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme o para liberarte- dijo Nightmare antes de desvanecerse y dejarme tirada en el fondo del cráter.

Mi última esperanza se había ido, y ahora no podía hacer nada solo ver el tiempo pasar y ver como se acerca un destino aún más cruel que mi condena.

Como era predecible el tiempo siguió pasando y yo me seguía pudriendo viva en mi dolor, ya no tenía ni la más mínima pinta de ser una princesa había perdido las zapatillas la corona y finalmente el collar, mi pelaje estaba maltratado a mas no poder y apenas era reconocible el color del mismo, mis ojos se veían apagados y lo único que se veía en ellos era dolor, uno tan profundo que uno no podría mirarlos mucho tiempo sin sentir lastima.

Una vez más perdí la cuenta del tiempo mientras los años pasaban lentamente, yo solo me preguntaba cuando acabaría era lo único que me importaba, ya no me interesaba vivir, solo quería que si Nightmare Moon m iba a matar lo hiciera ya, el único problema como ya eh mencionado antes es que le pasaría a mi alma, simplemente dejaría de existir, o me quedaría sumida en la energía demoniaca de Nightmare destinada a sufrir por siempre.


	5. mi dolor

Capítulo 5 mi dolor.

"_si no conoces el dolor que estoy pasando, no te atrevas a decirme que cambie o que me comprendes"_

Yo estaba de pie en lo alto de una duna Lunar observando la tierra, no sabía si Celestia de casualidad podría oírme, pero no me importaba pues ya no me podía guardar más mis sentimientos.

-hermana, desde que nos enviaste aquí, he visto las estrellas recontar mis últimos días una y otra vez, desde que me exiliaste eh pensado en tu egoísmo, tu incapacidad de compartir todo ese amor y gloria que te daban conmigo, dejaste que me ignoraran y este sentimiento de olvido me destruyera poco a poco, tu acción egocéntrica yo la pago en mi prisión.

Me quede en silencio unos momentos y baje la vista pues tenía mucho que decir pero los sentimientos que proyectaban estas palabras no me dejaban liberarlas como me gustaría.

-nosotras estaremos aquí hermana hasta que tus ojos ciegos puedan ver la gravedad de la acción que cometiste, acaso crees comprender el dolor que provocaste o siquiera comprendes lo que es estar completamente sola con una bestia en tu interior, no, no lo sabes, no alcanzas a comprender lo que nos has hecho hermana, te diré hermana que pagaras lo que hiciste las sombras llevaran nuestra ira hasta ti, que te remuerda la conciencia hasta que no puedas soportar más la acción que has cometido, jamás lograras sentir algo cercano a lo que eh sentido, pero ten por seguro que no te dejare dormir sabiendo lo que has hecho, porque no era tu deber hacer justicia, tu no tenías el derecho de decidir mi castigo, no era tu deber lo que has hecho no tiene perdón, me has arrebatado tantos años y me has apartado de todas las cosas bellas que existen, en este lugar no crecen flores, no hay lagos cristalinos solo existe la plateada arena en la que ahora se derrama nuestra sangre y nuestras penas mientras tú vives con lujos.

Con esto dicho me retire lentamente del lugar y desde los faldones de la duna volví mi vista a la estrella que yo sabía era el sol.

-el destino ha sido cruel y ahora ya no puedo saber cómo es mi antiguo hogar actualmente, ¿si sigue igual a como lo deje o a cambiado tanto que si hoy lo viera no lo reconocería? y ¿hermana has cambiado o sigues siendo la misma?- cuestione por ultimo antes de sentarme para ver las estrellas.

Algo me decía que ya quedaba menos de la cruel condena, pero no confiaba en este sentimiento, porque a la vez que sentía este sentía dentro de mí el poder de Nightmare Moon creciendo, consumiendo mi alma y tomando el control lenta y tortuosamente.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo mi estado solo empeoraba, en ocasiones tenia recuerdos en forma de ilusiones de lo que había pasado los años antes de mi exilio, la cabeza me torturaba con fuertes dolores y jaquecas provocadas por las mismas ilusiones, también apoyadas por las voces que escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza, voces del pasado que me atormentaban.

Cuando las ilusiones no eran recuerdos eran las mismas sombras de Nightmare Moon, en ocasiones mi vista se nublaba y a los oídos me llegaba un cruel silbido, me mareaba y me era prácticamente imposible caminar y esto no hizo más que empeorar, cada año que pasaba empeoraban las cosas, ya no podían mantenerme distraída los antiguos pasatiempos como contar estrellas.

Pues día a día tenía que soportar todos estos síntomas y conforme iba pasando el tiempo solo se volvían peores, llego al punto en el que podía literalmente sentir como el poder de Nightmare Moon tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo y no era en lo absoluto agradable pues cuando esto pasaba, sentía un ardor terrible en todo el cuerpo, como si este estuviera en llamas y en el fondo de mi mente podía escuchar la risa burlona de Nightmare Moon quien se mofaba de mi dolor, de mi agonía y de mi miserable existencia.

Puedo estar segura de que si alguien me viera no me reconocería por la cantidad de arena que había encima de mi pelaje, lo maltratado que este estaba al igual que mi crin y mi cola, casi no se podía reconocer ni los colores de todo mi pelaje, ni siquiera mi cutie marck se había salvado de este destino, pues esta estaba igual de maltratada, esta apenas era reconocible, mis ojos también habían perdido su antiguo brillo, toda la vida que irradiaban antes se había desvanecido y había sido remplazada, por dolor, ira y rencor.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que estaba echa trisas, por dentro y por fuera, ya no me quedaba nada que pudiera consolarme, ni mi felicidad, ni mi vida, ni un hogar, ahora si lo había perdido todo y por lo débil que me sentía podía asegurar que estaba a punto de perder el control también al fin Nightmare Moon tomaría el control que tanto deseaba.

Yo me encontraba acostada de costado sobre la arena, no tenía fuerza para levantarme, me costaba respirar y mi corazón latía muy lento, fue en ese estado de vulnerabilidad que apareció la sombra de Nightmare Moon a mi lado.

-saludos Luna, ¿sabes que han pasado mil años desde que estas aquí, y sabes qué significa eso?

No me moleste en contestarle a Nightmare Moon solo de dedique una mirada de odio, pues si sabía que ella perfectamente ya podía tomar el control, ese día era probablemente mi fin o al menos el fin de una tortura para iniciar otra.

-hoy Luna es el día que tomare el control, pues el hechizo que lanzo Celestia para mantenernos aquí ya se ha debilitado y yo podre escapar, que pena que será sin ti, pues de ti me desharé aquí mismo- continuo hablando Nightmare Moon.

A pesar de todas sus palabras yo me mantuve firme hasta el final, no suavicé mi mirad ante Nightmare Moon ni siquiera en el momento en que su poder comenzó a correr por mi piel, transformando mi aspecto en el de ella y despojando a mi alma el control de mi cuerpo, el dolor era atroz pero no me sometería ante Nightmare no dejaría que ella me viera quebrada, contuve los gritos mordiéndome el labio con tal fuerza que me saque un poco de sangre.

-¿no dirás nada Luna? ¿te iras en silencio acaso? Qué pena, por mi parte eh de decirte, que te agradezco haber cuidado de mi cuerpo por estos mil años… sin nada más que decir terminemos esto de una vez que ya estuve esperando suficiente- añadió Nightmare justo antes de que su poder acelerar el proceso de transformación.

Era un dolor terrible, atroz, pero no dejaría ni por el mas mínimo segundo de ver a Nightmare Moon, si iba a morir al menos le expresaría todo mi odio con una última mirada, el dolor vino acompañado de todas las ilusiones sacadas de mi memoria todas las pesadillas y cada recuerdo de los últimos años, finalmente no por ceder ante Nightmare Moon, si no por el simple hecho, no, por la necesidad de ver algo hermoso antes de que mis ojos fueran cegados por siempre, fue entonces cuando dirigí mi mirada a las estrellas, cada una estaba titilando, entonces empecé:

-1, 2, 3 , 4, 5 ,6, 7, 8 ,9… 10- fue entonces cuando las luces se apagaron para mí, ya no había mas, mis sentidos ya no eran míos, tampoco mi cuerpo, ya no podía ver, no podía sentir, no podía escuchar, mi alma estaba atrapada en una oscuridad eterna en lo más profundo de la terrible alma corrupta de Nightmare Moon.

En ese pequeño punto, en su interior estaba atrapada mi alma, como si estuviera dormida, ya no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor., lo que hiciera Nightmare Moon ya no estaba bajo mi control, ahora yo solo era un pequeño trozo dentro del Alma de Nightmare que tarde o temprano dejaría de existir, así como dejo de existir la bondad de Celestia.


	6. epilogo

Epilogo.

"_Hay veces que uno simplemente no puede tomar otro camino."_

Podía sentir como mi alma iba consumiéndose, como lentamente se apagaba, desgarrada por la magia oscura de Nigthmare Moon. Cada segundo era un infierno, no existía manera alguna de escapar. Su poder me tenía capturada y, yo era impotente ante este.

Lo único que estaba a mi alcance era ver como esa presencia devoraba mi ser y, usaba mi cuerpo para sus propios fines. Mas lo peor de todo era que yo no podría hacer nada, ni para detenerla, ni para salvarme. Mi perdición estaba marcada y, yo, ya la esperaba.

Pero en medio de este dolor, paso algo, sentí que mi alma cobraba vida de nuevo. Sentí que un cálido sentimiento recorría mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, este cálido sentir, tenía algo muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiese sentido en un pasado, como un recuerdo reprimido. Fue entonces cuando lo note, la magia negra de Nightmare Moon estaba desapareciendo. Lentamente recuperaba la movilidad de mis extremidades, que hace un momento controlaba Nightmare Moon.

Al tiempo que Nightmare Moon moría, yo sentía como si esta misteriosa magia me rejuveneciera. El proceso siguió hasta que comencé a sentir el aire fresco y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí piedra en el lugar de la arena lunar. No era nada similar a la arena plateada que a la cual se habían terminado acostumbrando mis cascos, cuando finalmente me soltó este poder, termine recostada en el frio piso de piedra.

Moviendo mis cascos un poco fue como lo note, el piso era de ladrillos, grandes ladrillos de piedra. Mis oídos aun no estaban del todo bien y lo que alcanzaba a escuchar eran ruidos sin sentido. Un momento después empecé a entre abrir los ojos, lo que vi fueron los rayos del sol, que me deslumbraban. Tantos años en la oscuridad habían hecho mis ojos más sensibles a la luz.

En medio de mi confusión una voz se hiso presente:

-Princesa Luna, no te veía así desde hace mil años- dijo Celestia acercándose a mí.

La sorpresa al escucharla me hizo abrir los ojos completamente y, acto seguido, le di una mirada que expresaba total confusión. Sin embargo, ella siguió avanzando hacia mí y, cuando estuvo justo frente mío se sentó y siguió hablando:

-es hora de olvidar las diferencias, debemos reinar juntas pequeña hermana

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Por qué después de 1000 años Celestia tiene la audacia de decirme eso? ¿Acaso no comprende el dolor que provoco?

-¿aceptaras mi amistad?- dijo Celestia poniéndose de pie.

De entrada pensé en desvanecerme y largarme. Pero un detalle del cual me acababa de dar cuenta, me dejo sin escape alguno. El poder que había vencido a Nightmare Moon me había rejuvenecido y por ende me había debilitado. Mi aspecto tal vez volvería a ser el usual en unas semanas o unos meses, mi poder en cambio tardaría más en recuperarse. No tenía más opción que aceptar lo que me ofreciera mi hermana.

-¡lo lamento! Te extrañe tanto querida hermana- dije apegándome a ella. Cruel destino el mío, la víctima se tiene que disculpar con la verdadera culpable.

-yo también te extrañe-contesto Celestia.

Ambas sacamos lágrimas y, aunque no estoy segura de que representaban las de Celestia, sabía que representaban las mías. De una u otra manera, seguía siendo una prisionera.

Una vez partimos al castillo me puse a meditar, tratando de buscar una razón para estar aquí, Mas no fui capaz de encontrar una sola razón. Celestia podía manejar todo a la perfección, yo solo era un cero a la izquierda. Pero entonces porque pareciera que me extraño, si ella fue quien me exilio en primer lugar.

Una vez arribamos al castillo, Celestia me condujo a lo que sería mi alcoba. Después, decidió retirarse para darme un momento. En ese tiempo lo que hice fue mirarme al espejo rectangular que tenía en la alcoba. Ninguna de las heridas sufridas en mi encierro estaba ya, se habían desvanecido. La magia que asesino a Nightmare Moon había sanado mis heridas físicas, pero las cicatrices de lo ocurrido en mi exilio y antes de este aun prevalecían y aunque sanaran yo jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Mas sobre todas las cosas, lo que más me atormentaba era que en cierta manera seguía sin ser libre. Pensando en esto me dirigí al balcón que había en mi alcoba y desde ahí observe toda la ciudad de Canterlot.

-hermana, aun ahora no vez lo que me hiciste, me gustaría que me dijeras quien me va a devolver esos 1000 años perdidos. Los tiempos de sufrimiento y, penas que pase. Serás capas alguna vez de comprender lo que me has hecho o esto solo se quedara como un sueño más, que jamás veré realizarse. Ahora me has arrebatado gran parte de mi poder, me tienes a tu merced. ¿Qué acaso jamás podre ser libre del todo? Parece que la respuesta es un rotundo no.

Dicho esto, baje la mirada. Vi un palacio, una ciudad y un reino, que habían crecido sin mi presencia. A todas estas cosas nunca les hice falta. ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto ahora?

-hermana, yo desde aquí observo a todos aquellos que han crecido resguardados bajo tu preciada luz, bajo tu sol. Pero cuántos de ellos pensaron en la noche mientras yo no estuve, cuantos recordaron que alguna vez tuviste una hermana. ¿Cuántos que no se acabaran de enterar hoy? Te las arreglaste bien para hacer que se olvidara mi nombre y, sepas que poco me ha de importar el porqué. Igual te sentías culpable y mi nombre te traía un mal sentimiento o simplemente no te importo que me olvidaran. Sea cual sea el caso, he vuelto y, no podrás volverte a deshacer de mí.

En este punto volví a alzar la mirada pero no dure mucho así, pues la victoria no era ni de cerca mía.

-sin embargo, tú has ganado, hermana, me has dejado sin oportunidad alguna de llegarte a hacer frente. Mi poder es por mucho inferior al tuyo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, no siempre será así, un día recuperare mi antigua gloria y ahora que soy libre de Nightmare Moon, podre controlar mis acciones. Hasta entonces, duerme tranquila y protegida detrás de tu velo de luz solar, yo en cambio, me quedare en mi velo nocturno. Acompañada del titilar de las estrellas y, el brillo de la luna.

Dicho esto procedí a levantar la Luna, al principio me costó un poco, pero cuando estuvo en lo alto me relaje. mis ánimos crecieron al ver la luna resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Mas nunca podré olvidar que ese bello astro, alguna vez fue mi infierno.

_Fin_

* * *

**bueno con esto damos fin a este fic, espero que halla sido de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios, con este fic finalizado me despido de ustedes, nos leeremos en alguna otra ocasión. **


End file.
